Countess Genevieve Vasa
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Countess Classification: Greater Noble, Vampire Threat level: Celestial- Age: Over 10,000 Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement) Physical strength: At least Universal Level (Was able to grab and throw Grand Duke Drago against the wall) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Was a retainer of Drago and has the power to atleast restrain him momentarily. Could even fight against Shank Pomerolo, a failed experiment who was stated to be as powerful as D himself) Durability: At least Universe (Was able to survive a beating from Drago as well Shank Pomerolo) Speed: At least FTLx (Could react to Drago) Intelligence: At least Hypergenius (Was a Chess partner of Drago implying both have similar intelligence level if not higher or lower) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Holy Cross, Garlic, Running Water, Getting Beheaded and Staked through the Heart by Wooden Stakes or Iron Arrows Standard equipment: Her Golden Dagger Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Light novel Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial